


WonderSteve| Gone with the Wind

by aLady



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 國語版：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549390
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 7





	WonderSteve| Gone with the Wind

輕風慢慢仔對外口吹入房間，帶動窗仔簾的飄飛。

Diana坐佇眠床邊，輕輕仔撫Steve的面。男子正咧睏，Diana幼幼的手指輕輕仔趨過Steve頭殼額仔上的皺痕。

伊輕輕的嘆息。

離開天堂島進前，伊的純淨就好親像一張白紙，如今伊猶原是白紙，只是添了舊落落的色彩——雖然外表看袂出來。

伊也是年輕貌美，風華正茂；而Steve，已經是風中的殘燭。

這是由頭便已經注定好矣，伊早就知影。

伊忽然轉到兩人頭擺遇到的時陣，伊看伊洗浴的風景。彼當時Steve遮住家己重要的部位，不過伊的歹勢難以遮掩，非常可愛。

兩人作伙冒險，經歷過足多足多……但別離有時，伊只想好好珍惜上尾的片刻。

「嘿！天使。」

Steve撫Diana的喙䫌。

「你敢是心內艱苦？」伊問Diana。

Diana共Steve的手扭到家己的手頭，撫摸伊的掌心。「無，只是想到較早的代誌。」

Steve文文仔笑。「較早的代誌啊……」他親像想到啥物，藍色的目睭笑了曲曲。

「Steve，我只是感覺家己不再像較早按呢，猶原保有我的初衷。」

Steve更一擺共手囥到Diana的面上。「嘿！講啥物呢，你也是佮往時仝款！」

「你是我的天使，永遠。」

Diana感覺，雖然Steve已經垂垂老矣，毋過伊最近比進前更較像囡仔矣。

也許，伊才是上純淨的白紙。

「嘿！天使。」他輕輕喚。

「嗯？」她輕柔的應聲。

「多謝你來到我的身邊。」伊笑說。

Diana麻吻笑。

「多謝你，讓我愛著你。」

「多謝你，予我有一段不凡的人生。」

「多謝你，予我的人生不平淡。」

「多謝你，予我遮爾多的衝擊佮喜悅。」伊溫柔的笑，共Diana的手扲牢牢。

「我愛你。」

「我嘛愛你，Steve。」伊佇Steve的喙脣上留下一个吻。

柔軟的喙脣，佮少年時完全仝款。

時鐘走了誠緊。佇伊起身的時陣，一滴珠淚落佇Steve已經合起的雙目。

「再見，Steve。再見，心愛的。」

「我嘛愛你，永遠。」

窗外的春風猶原慢慢仔吹進房間內，窗仔簾飄飄，而眠床頂的人已經停止了胸前的起落。

往事如風，一陣陣吹進Diana的心中。


End file.
